disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Garrick
King Garrick is Prince Hugo and Prince Axel's father. He appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, voiced by Keith Ferguson. Role in the Series Garrick and his oldest son, Axel, both made their debut appearances in the episode "The Flying Crown". They and Hugo were at a flying derby race to support Royal Prep. When Princess Sofia and Prince James won, everybody started singing the Royal Prep cheer for them, except for Hugo, and Garrick knew him well enough to sense how bad it had made his youngest son feel. When Axel was boasting to Hugo about how he remembered his peers singing the cheer for him, Garrick told him not to hurt Hugo's feelings. Later in the episode, Garrick was seen on the balcony with his oldest son and Sofia's family to see her and Hugo ride in the championship race. When Hugo and Sofia were trying the flying slingshot, Axel and Garrick were both worried that something bad would happen to the riders if it went wrong. When Sofia and Hugo won the championship race, Garrick was seen happily clapping for them. He reappears in "Lord of the Rink", when he showed up at the castle rink to see what Hugo and Sofia were up to. Hugo was too afraid to admit his passion for ice dancing, so he lied by saying they were playing ice hockey. Garrick decided to show Sofia the hockey skills that made him the "Big Prince on Campus" and put on Hugo's skates, to his son's horror. While demonstrating his skills, the skates magically made him do a flip. Realizing what kind of skates they are, Garrick asked his son what he's doing with Enchanted Ice Dancing skates. Hugo claimed that he must have grabbed Sofia's by mistake, to Garrick's relief because he suspected (correctly) that Hugo had taken up Enchanted Ice Dancing which he declared was for girls. Sofia told him she knew some boys who Ice Dance but Garrick assured her that the boys in his family only played rugged sports. He also implied that he spent more time with Axel than with Hugo, declaring that he wanted to spend time with his youngest son. The next day, Garrick found a way to spend more time with Hugo by becoming the Hockey team's assistant coach and assured his son he would be coming to all his practices from now on, very much to Hugo's horror. During practice, Hugo did an Enchanted Ice Dancing move to everyone's shock. Garrick voiced it by asking "What was that?" and Hugo excused himself seemingly embarrassed. Later, the rest of the Ice Hockey team told him Hugo couldn't make it to practice because he was sick. But Garrick later caught Hugo with Sofia, thinking he was feeling better, and dragged him to hockey practice. However, with some encouragement from Sofia, Hugo finally admitted his passion for Enchanted Ice Dancing to his father. Garrick, Sir Henley, and the Hockey team followed Sofia and Hugo to the recital and were all wowed by Hugo and Sofia's duet. Sir Henley complimented Hugo's talent and Garrick told Hugo he was proud of him. Still wanting to spend more time with Hugo, Garrick decided to be the new assistant coach for the ice dancing class. Trivia *He made a minor appearance in the episode "Sidekick Clio" as part of the audience seeing the play Hello Polly. *In "The Flying Crown", Hugo mentioned his uncle and grandfather, who could possibly be his paternal relatives. *Garrick was unnamed in his debut. *His castle has an ice rink. Gallery Royal Prep's Victory.jpg Sidekick-Clio-41.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation Characters